


Day Off

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Cute, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam and Cas the day off while he's away taking care of Important Demon Business with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Castiel loved when Dean gave them a day off. Most of the time it was when he was involved in Important Demon Business with Crowley – the older demon had laughed mockingly when Dean had told him about his brand new pets, so Dean had reminded him that as a Knight of Hell, he was technically more powerful than Crowley. That had shut him up rather quickly.

 

There were, of course, rules: No wandering around the bunker, no Internet, no phone calls unless they were to Dean or Crowley, and they were only allowed in the bedroom, the kitchen, and the bathroom until Dean got back.

 

To Castiel, having the day off meant lying in bed all day and floating in the space between sleeping and wakefulness. To Sam, it meant walking around with all of his clothes on and baking.

 

Sam had discovered his love for baking on their first day off. Castiel had tried to convince Sam to cuddle with him all day, but eventually the former hunter had gotten bored, rolled out of bed, dressed himself, and returned several hours later with a tray of two types of pie, three types of cake, and six different flavors of cupcakes.

 

While Castiel missed Sam’s warm body pressed against his own, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the final result of Sam’s hours of absence. At eleven, he finally rolled out of bed. He shivered and pulled on one of Sam’s too-big shirts and wandered into the kitchen. The bedroom and the hallway were cold without Dean regulating the temperature, but the kitchen was exquisitely warm and smelled delightful.

 

“What are you making this time?” Castiel asked, wrapping his arms around Sam and taking a deep whiff of Sam’s masculine scent combined with the aromas of sugar, flour, and bittersweet chocolate.

 

“Key lime pie, German chocolate cake, pineapple upside-down cake, fudge brownies, double chocolate chip cookies, and banana cupcakes.”

 

Cas grinned against Sam’s neck. “I love you,” he said.

 

Sam turned around to reply and Cas took the opportunity to press a lazy kiss onto his lips. Cas always enjoyed kissing Sam, always got a thrill out of these secret stolen moments that no one had told them that they _couldn’t_ have but that could be taken away at any time.

 

“I saved the bowls from everything I’ve made so far for you,” Sam said, nodding his head at the table, where _choc. cake, brownie,_ and _cupcake_ were written on little slips of paper under each bowl.

 

“I love you,” Castiel repeated, reluctantly tearing himself away from Sam and dipping his finger into the brownie batter on the table.

 

“There’s a salad in the fridge,” Sam said, even though he knew it was a lost cause.

 

“That’s interesting,” Castiel said, voice distorted from bouncing off the bowl he was currently licking banana-flavored batter from. “Is anything ready yet?” He asked as he moved on to the cake batter.

 

“No,” Sam told him, looking over the recipe for the key lime pie once more. He turned around to see the full force of Castiel’s adorable pout directed at him. He didn’t stand a chance. He rolled his eyes and took a still-warm, perfectly frosted cupcake from the rack where it was cooling. “It’s butter cream. Extra sweet, just the way you like it.”

 

Castiel smirked through his victory, but it was quickly erased when he bit into the cupcake. His eyes fluttered closed in pure bliss at the taste and the sensation of the frosting melting against his tongue. “Sam,” he moaned. “This is _so_ good.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Sam said, turning back so he could focus on stirring the key lime filling just right.

 

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence while Castiel finished his cupcake. “All that eating made me sleepy,” he said.

 

Sam laughed. “You’re going back to bed?”

 

Castiel gave him a farewell kiss in lieu of a response. As he walked away, he paused and said, “Don’t forget to call me when you’re about to make the cookies!”

 

“I won’t,” Sam promised him.

 

Castiel spent the next two hours napping and amusing himself with a trivia game Dean had gotten him. Sam retrieved him when it was time to make the cookies, and Castiel dumped in a handful of M&M’s into the batch and an extra spoonful of sugar when Sam wasn’t looking. Sam just smiled and shook his head when he caught sight of the colorful candies.

 

Once everything was done, he helped Sam with the dishes and sampled a few of the cookies – Sam wouldn’t let him near the cake or the pie until Dean got home – and all but dragged Sam back into their bedroom.

 

Castiel spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on top of Sam, which was quite a feat considering his size. Sam just laughed and called him a cat, which of course had led to a pillow fight, which had, in turn, led to a tickle fight, which inevitably led to a lot of heated kissing.

 

Dean returned a little after six with Crowley in tow. The older demon had stuck around to chat for a little while, marveling at how well-trained Sam and Cas were, and how proud he was of Dean for managing to tame a fallen angel and an ex-hunter, at which point Dean had threatened to stab him with the First Blade, because Dean was still Dean and didn’t have any particular fondness for anyone outside of his family, even his demon mentor.

 

Sam and Cas undressed as soon as Crowley left, and Dean hummed in approval and raised the temperature accordingly. Dean asked them about their day and was overjoyed to find out that Sam had made pie. Dean wrapped them both in a hug when Castiel held out his arms invitingly and whispered, “I missed you.”

 

Dean let him have cake for dinner, and Cas had been appropriately grateful while Sam shot him disapproving looks between mouthfuls of salad.

 

Castiel loved the times when Dean gave them a day off, but his favorite part of each and every one was when Dean returned home and made them whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently open to prompts for this series, if anyone is interested.


End file.
